Winging It
by Curlylocks4232
Summary: Its finally here people the results of CONTEST! Life is never easy, and it only gets harder if you're a mutant. Follow the hardships of three rag-tag flocks in their tales of survival, family, and love. OC-centric.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes people its finally here (two months later but its still here) The results of contest and the characters you sent in. Just to let you guys know the ones who submitted characters to my story (which i am most grateful for) I had to make some minor adjustments wheather it was age or the powers to make them more compatiable in the story. Also I'd like to thank my beta Imagination Domination for helping me. So thank you to all of you for submitting characters, and enjoy the story :D

Winging It

Chapter One:

BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS

Caden POV:

I was perched on the tree staring into my binoculars. I narrowed my eyes as the Terminators (lion-human hybrids) brought another batch of experiments out to the courtyard for training. Don't ask me why they use the name 'Terminators' 'cause it's pretty tacky, but they live up to their name. You know, because they terminate experiments. They were more productive than Erasers and actually get the job done; trust me, I've seen it firsthand.

I watched carefully as they dragged the numerous experiments into the yard for their daily 'training'. It wasn't really training. It was more of a 'who can stay standing the longest' kind of thing. I would know—I have been through it, and I have been watching it for the past three hours. I studied the experiments carefully, looking at their appearance before sighing and taking the binoculars from my tired eyes. I felt movement and a rustling of leaves beside me only to see my best friend Alyssa next to me. She handed me a bottle of water and settled on the branch next to me.

"Well, is he here?" she asked me. For the past two to three years, I've been looking for my little brother, Brendon. When Alyssa and I were being transferred to the School for further experimentation, Brendon and I got separated. After we escaped and I went back to go look for him, I found out that he has also been transferred, but I didn't know where.

I moved some of my overgrown blonde hair out of my face. I needed a hair cut bad. Being on the run did that to you. I shook my head.

"No," I said, sighing, "I don't think he's here. Looks like it's on to the next School." Alyssa groaned.

"Haven't you stopped to think that maybe he escaped like we did? We've been to over twenty different Schools all over the world. Schools, Institutes, ITEX branches, where else could he be?" she said, tucking a lock of her curly black hair behind her ear. Today she had a green flower in her hair, the same color as her eyes, a piercing emerald green. I sighed, frustrated, knowing she was probably right. I rubbed my tired eyes. Staring into binoculars for three hours strains your eyes and leaves circle marks on your face, which I'm guessing I had. I probably looked like Harry Potter right now.

"You're probably right, but I can't stop looking, you know? He's my little brother, the only blood family I have, and that means I should protect him. I can't do that if I don't know where he is, now, can I?" I said, stuffing the binoculars back into my bag and finishing the bottle of water before putting the empty bottle into the bag also.

"Come on," I said. "We're going to break these kids out tonight." I hopped out of the tree and headed toward the side of the road where my motorcycle was parked. Well, it wasn't really my motorcycle. I technically borrowed it. But I loved it; it was fast, and I loved to go fast, whether I was flying or running. A second later Alyssa joined me, and we hopped on the bike and headed toward the nearest restaurant to plan the jailbreak and get some chow. We got a booth for two and gave the waitress our orders before getting down to business. We did this every time we spied on a different School or Institute and almost always succeeded in freeing the experiments. We've failed once or twice but always got out in the end.

"Okay, so what's the plan for tonight?" Lyssa asked me. I pursed my lips and ran a hand through my hair.

"Um… I'm still working on that," I said. "I was thinking of just winging it." Alyssa groaned.

"The last time we just 'winged it,' we almost got ourselves captured again," she said

"Yea, but thanks to you and your awesome powers, we made it out," I pointed out, only being slightly sarcastic about her abilities.

"That was by a chance of sheer dumb luck, Caden, and we're not so good on the whole luck department, you know."

"What? Do you want to just leave those experiments to be tortured, or do you want to save them?" I asked her and then looked up as the waitress delivered our food. I dug greedily into my double bacon cheeseburger and almost moaned at the delicious taste. I popped a fry in my mouth then looked at her questioningly.

"Of course not!" She answered after taking a sip of her coke. "It's just that we need a reasonable plan to actually pull this off," she finished.

"Well, I'm trying to think of one," I answered before taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully. I needed a plan that would get us in and out without much trouble…

"I got nothing," I said finally. "Looks like we're going without a plan again." Lyssa scowled.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm holding you personally responsible, got it?" she said.

"Yea, yea, whatever, Aly," I said, smirking. That earned me a death glare and a kick to the shin. I winced; that girl could kick hard. A note to all of you people out there: never call Alyssa by "Aly"; she will kill you, literally.

"Eat your dinner," she grumbled as she stuffed an onion ring into her mouth. I chuckled and then excused myself to use the bathroom. After I was done, I looked into the mirror and frowned. We really needed a bath. And new clothes. And a haircut; well, I needed it. My blonde hair was now almost down to my shoulders. Alyssa, even without a bath and fresh clothes, was stunning. I shook my head from the thoughts I was having. I loved Lyssa, but did that love run more than friendship? I sighed and narrowed my blue-green eyes at the mirror. Was I really having this conversation with myself? I needed to think about how to break out the experiments, not how beautiful I thought Alyssa was. I splashed water on my face before heading back out to the booth Lyssa and I were occupying.

"Well, come up with a magnificent plan yet?" she asked me after I sat down. I shook my head.

"Nope," I replied, taking a sip of my Sprite.

"Didn't think so," she said, twirling the paper from the straw around in her hand.

"Why'd you even bother asking, then?" I asked, taking the last bite of my awesome burger.

"Never hurts to ask," she said. I rolled my eyes and flagged down the waitress with our bill. I gave her the money, and we were on our way.

"So tonight's break-in is going to go by just luck, right?" Alyssa asked just to make sure.

"Yup, unless I come up with some last minute idea," I said, climbing onto the bike. She climbed on behind me and put her arms around my waist.

"And those plans are always the best coming from you," I heard her murumur sarcastically behind me as I started up the bike. I chuckled, and then off we were.

DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA

Alice POV:

I kicked the door of the cell and screamed, "Come on, you sick freaks, let us out and fight us like the wusses you are!" I screeched.

"Alice, you know you make no sense, since kicking the door and screaming really isn't going to do anything, right?"Alex said to me. I turned around and glared at her.

"Yes, I am very aware of that, but it never hurts to try," I grumbled before sinking to the floor, leaning against the white wall.

"We'll get out of here eventually," Mimi said, trying to be optimistic.

"I'm hungry," Alex said randomly

"Really? I never would have guessed," I said sarcastically. "We all are Alex." I rolled my eyes. I then stood up and pounded on the steel cell door again.

"Yo, what can I do to get some food in this joint?" I yelled at the door. As if on cue, it opened and three Terminators entered along with two whitecoats, and in their hands were three food trays. They set the trays down and we pounced on them like hungry Terminators. I practically inhaled my food. I had not eaten in three days, so excuse my savage eating habits. The whitecoats were still there staring at us, and it was creeping me out. I mean, they stared at us all the time but when they did it, it usually was not because we were good looking or anything, and if it was, that is a little creepy.

"Can I help you?" I asked a whitecoat with food in my mouth. So, I was not one for manners, so sue me. I grew up in a freaking dog crate; do you really expect me to be polite and shit? He seemed surprised that I could talk. Must be a newbie.

"It's just amazing how fast you ate your food. That was a recurred time," he said, amazement in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I haven't eaten for three freaking days; gee, I wonder why I was so hungry. You try not eating for three days, and let's see how fast you eat your food." I growled up at him. I then picked up my tray and handed it to him. "Oh, and while you're fasting, get me some more chow, would you?" I added. The whitecoat took the tray and nodded eagerly, that spaz. The other whitecoat, one I recognized, glared at him and took the tray from his hands.

"No more for you," she said glaring at me, then looked at the other whitecoat and said "Now, Dr. Simmons, don't go listening to these experiments. They're nothing but mistakes, abominations, and require no special treatment." She says that like we get any. "Now, you" She pointed at Mimi. "Come with me. You're due for test in lab…" She looked at her clipboard. "Six, now let's go." Without much of a protest the Terminators hauled her to her feet and dragged her out, followed by Dr. Spaz and the other whitecoat, slamming the door behind them and locking us in.

"I wonder what they're going to do to her," Alex wondered aloud. I nodded, wondering the same thing. Poor Mimi. I sighed and stood up heading to my bunk. Yes, we had bunk beds now, not dog crates. They sometimes put us in them when we were bad, but now we experiments got cells with beds. Yay! Note the sarcasm. However, it was better than nothing ; you have to be grateful for some things. The bunks were steel like at jail and the sheets were white like everything else in this freaking room, but it was better than nothing. I lay down on my bunk and closed my eyes, begging sleep to overcome me soon. Thankfully, I soon fell asleep.

SAME PLACE

Klause POV:

I crouched down in the forest behind the property of the school in California. Cash was crouched down next to me as we spied on the property.

"Okay, so here is the plan, I go in break, out the experiments, then we run like hell and get out of here. Got it?" I asked him. He looked at me, annoyed.

"Why can't I go in, too?" He asked me.

"Because it's too dangerous for you," I said seriously.

"It's as dangerous for me as for you," he scoffed. Hmmm, good point.

"Yea, but I'm older and more experienced in fighting," I said after a moment.

"Only by three years, and you are not!" he exclaimed.

"Age has made me wiser," I said in one of those hippy tones. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off before he got a word out.

"Look, kid, I'm going to go in and you're going to stay here, alright?" I asked him. He just huffed and crossed his arms. I smiled and ruffled his white longish hair. I stood up and looked at him.

"Okay, I'm going in, but if I'm not back in, let's say, an hour, that means something went wrong, and I want you-"

"-to come in after you?" he asked eagerly, interrupting me.

"No, I want you to run, and go somewhere safe; got it kid?" I asked

"But where would I go?" he asked me.

"I don't know. You're a smart kid. Find somewhere." I turned to leave. "And stay safe, alright?" I said, looking into his yellowish eyes. He pouted but nodded. I chuckled as I walked off, a pouty 13 year-old boy behind me. I have yet to see it all. I turned and ran toward the building.

COLORADO MOUNTAINS

Aero POV:

I looked outside of the window of the house we were in temporarily. It was a small cabin in the woods of the Colorado Mountains. I turned away from the window into the small kitchen. Joey was sitting on a stool by the counter, trying to get out the last of the ravioli from the can he had in his hand.

"You know," he said, putting the last spoon-full in his mouth, "I could get used to this," he finished, swallowing and taking a sip of OJ from the container. I wrinkled my nose.

"At least get a glass, moron," Jane said, coming into the kitchen. "Some of us want to drink something without your DNA all over it," she said while sitting down next to him on another stool. Joey finished the carton before throwing it at Jane's head. She glared at him.

"Oops, my hand slipped," he said and smirked. She picked up the carton, giving him her best death glare before throwing the container away and making her way behind Joey. She slapped him on the back of the head.

"Oops, my hand slipped," she said with a fake innocent smile, her words dripping with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and stood up, throwing the ravioli can away.

"I'm sure it did," he said. I just laughed to myself as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real attractive, Jane," Shanay-nay said, waltzing in the kitchen. "Try keeping that tongue of yours in your mouth until you and Joey are alone, 'kay?" she said with a smirk. It took Jane a second to let what Shany-nay said sink in before her face got bright red, from anger or embarrassment I did not know. Shanay-nay's smirk only grew.

"Ew!" Jane screeched. "The day my tongue gets anywhere near him is…. the day Aero gets a boyfriend!" she said. My smile immediately turned to a scowl. What was that supposed to mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I voiced aloud. Jane looked at me as if she just noticed I was in the room. Her face paled and she started stuttering.

"I-I-I-I was just…." She trailed off not knowing what to say. However, Joey decided to finish for her.

"Face it, Aero, your just not dating material," her said, a smug look on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, and you think you are?" I asked him

"Of course I am," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes

"A little cocky, aren't we?" I said to him.

"Face it, neither of you guys are dating material. The day either of you goes on a date I will be laughing my ass off," Shanay-nay said, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Okay, can we stop talking about our non-existent love lives and concentrate on something more important, like what our next move is?" I asked my mini-flock (well, kind-of flock; technically, Jane was part fish, not part bird, but I still considered them my flock).

"I say we just stay here," Joey stated as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"We can't; the owner is bound to come back soon, and we have to be long gone by then," I reminded him. He sighed and nodded.

"I know," he said almost inaudibly. I am going to have to say that out of all of us, Joey is the most sensitive to moving from place to place and being on the run. He takes that stuff the hardest.

"Well, might as well enjoy the rest of our short stay by getting a tan," Shanay-nay said.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, Sha, but you can't get a tan. You're black," Joey said to her. She sighed dramatically.

"No shit, Sherlock, but it doesn't hurt to pretend, and besides, Jane here could use a nice tan," she said. And she had a point: Jane was pretty pale, even though she spends most of her time in the sun with us while we're flying. Shanay-nay grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her outside.

"Let's get you some color, chika," she said as they went out the door. I laughed at Jane's pained face. Joey looked at them with an amused expression on his face. The door shut and his face became blank.

"Look, I know you hate that we have to be on the run again, but-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"-but it's not safe, we need to keep being on the move, we can't stay in one place too long, they might find us a bring us back.' I've heard it all, Aero. You don't need to go over it again since I know we need to be on the move, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." And with that, he stood up and left the room. I sighed and slumped in my chair, resting my head on the counter. My head shot up when I heard Jane yell my name. I made my way outside only to be stopped in my tracks at the sight I saw. In front of Jane and Shanay-nay were two kids. There was a boy who looked about eight or nine, and a girl of about fourteen. They looked scared, beaten, and starving.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. I heard the back door slam behind me and guessed it was Joey. I was proven correct when I saw him stand next to me. Jane and Shanay-nay joined on my other side.

"I'm Skyler and that's Radon. We just escaped from the School," the girl said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n):Ok guys Im back! after a loonng time... Don't shoot me! im sooo sorry for the realllly long wait. I'm not going to explain why I haven't posted in a while, I;m going to do that at the end of the story. So if you want to know why its taken me so long, after your done reading this chapter, go straight to the bottom, if you could care less then go review! so yeah, heres chapter two! Oh and I didn't proof read or anything so the grammer probably sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the school or ITEX or any thing of that sort... I don't even own these characters. Though I do own Dr. Spaz XD so its all good.**

**Now on to the story!**

Winging It

Chapter two:

**BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTES **

**Caden POV:**

Alyssa and I hid in the air duct in the school. How we got in didn't matter, but how we were going to get out was. We were slowly crawling through the air ducts trying to be quiet but quick. Those two combinations don't exactly go well together, especially when you're crawling on your stomach because you're too big for the thing anyway.

"Caden" Alyssa hissed "Are we almost there yet? I feel like an overheated bug about to be squashed!" she complained. I rolled my eyes.

"One; that didn't even make sense, and two; it's not that hot in here" okay, so maybe it was "And three; I don't know" I finished. She made a growl like sound in the back of her throat. I stopped and looked over my shoulder with an amused expression on my face. Or as much as I could turn my head in a freakin' air duct.

"Did you just… growl?" I asked her amused. She glared at me.

"Yes, yes I did" She said. I laughed.

"Shut up and move" She growled. I laughed and kept moving. After what seemed like forever – but in reality was only like two minutes- I came to an abrupt stop. I felt Alyssa's head bump into my butt.

"God Caden, give me a warning the next time you're going to stop so I don't bump in to your ass." Alyssa said.

"You know you love my ass" I said jokingly to Lyssa smirking.

"Why did you stop?" she asked me changing the subject. I chuckled quietly to myself before answering her.

"We're here" I said before taking off the vent and carefully dropping down silently into a room. Alyssa followed silently behind me and we looked around the room. It was one of the modern day 'rooms' (which were really more cell like than anything else) that they were now using to keep experiments in. There were three sets of bunk beds pushed against each wall of the room, making the total number of bunk beds twelve. There were twenty four experiments in this room, and we were going to free them all. When we dropped from the ceiling they all looked as us in shock. A boy who looked fourteen and had black hair and eyes stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at us.

"Who are you?" He asked. I held up my hands in an 'I come in peace' way.

"I'm Caden, that's Alyssa. We're busting you guys out of here." I told him and the rest of the experiments. A little girl came broke away from the group and clung onto the raven haired boys arm and looked up at us with yellow cat eyes. She had bright orange hair with a single black streak in her hair, and on her head were a set of orange and black striped cat ears, with a matching tail poking out from behind.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked. I smiled and pointed up at the ventilation system to where we came from.

"From up there" I said then I switched into my leader mode.

"Ok everyone, while we are up there we need to silent and we need to be fast. Alyssa will go first and lead the way. Younger kids first followed by older ones, then me. Ok let's do this" I said finishing with a clap of my hands. We moved one of the bunk beds so we could have easier access to the vent then began hoisting kids up. You'd think by now the school would boost up their security or something with how many times we've broken in and out of these places. I mean vents, really? You'd think they'd have some secret security cameras in there or something. The little tiger girl went up first followed by the other mutants. The raven haired kid was last then me. Before I went up I moved the bunk bed back to its original place before jumping from it into the air duct. I closed where we came in and out from and began following everyone else out. By the time we were all outside we could hear the sound of alarms signaling the escape of the group of mutants we just helped. I made my way over to Alyssa only seeing about four, five mutants out of the twenty-four left. I looked at Lyssa questioningly.

"Most of them decided to try and fend for themselves." She answered shrugging. I nodded slowly before looking at the remaining kids.

"What about you guys" I asked the remaining few. There were two girls who looked like twins, a teenage boy with grass green eyes and curly grey hair with long sideburns. He looked kind of freaked out as he stood there, hopping from one foot to another. Then there was the raven haired kid, and the little cat girl. The twins looked at each other than sprinted off into the woods together and disappeared.

"Ok that settles that" I said. I looked at the other three.

"I'm going to go on my own" The grey haired kid said. "Thank you for breaking me out of that place" and with that he ran off into the woods also.

"I'm with Raven" The little girl said pointing at the black haired kid. So his name was Raven? That suited him. I looked over at Raven.

"So are you staying with us?" I asked him, a little excited. All of the experiments we have rescued decided to go their separate ways, or the rare ones who wanted to stay with us were either captured the day after we rescued them, died, or decided they didn't want to be in a flock, or group or whatever. Raven nodded slowly.

"Yea we'll stay with you two" He decided.

"Ok, now that we have that all figured out let's get out of here" Alyssa said. I nodded and unfurled my wings, Lyssa doing the same. I saw Raven whip out wings too. They were black, like a well, like a raven. I guess his name was chosen wisely. Alyssa scooped up the little girl (who I learned is named Clio) and we took off, getting as far away from the school as we could.

**DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA **

**Alice POV:**

When they brought Mimi back she was curled up into a ball. And then they had the nerve to tell me I was next. So naturally I didn't go without a fight.

"Stupid scientists, thinking they could treat us like a piece of used tissue" I mumbled under my breathe, as a terminator dragged me into a room surrounded by clear plastic walls. A whitecoat I recognized as Dr. Olivia Glenir, one of the most evil people in the world, stood by the door with a clipboard in her hand. Next to her was… hey! It's my best friend Dr. Simmons, aka Dr. Spaz! How nice it is to see him again. If you couldn't tell before, that was sarcasm my dear friends. The terminator dropped me off in the middle of the room, and when I say drop me, I mean he actually dropped me. Heartless much? I pushed my blonde and brown streaked hair out of my silver eyes.

"Hello experiment 2615 or what's the name you came up for yourself? Alice?" Dr. Glenir said looking at me with cold calculating eyes. I just glared at her. She sighed like she was my mother and I was refusing to tell her where I was last night. She jotted something down on her clipboard before motioning to doctor Spaz to follow her. He did as she commanded and they went into a small room that was attached to the one I was in. The clear wall inside of the room gave those in that room to peer into the room I was already in.

"Ok _Alice, _let's see how strong you are" Dr. Glenir said into the intercom in the room. She pressed a button and a buzzing noise sounded opening a trap door in the north wall in the room. A terminator stepped out in all its terminator glory. I crouched on the floor in a position that would allow me to spring up and defend myself. Then, I started to change. I could feel my long blonde hair shortening and hair sprouting all over my body. My muscled shifted, something that was once painful, but I was getting used to it now. I felt my ears poke out from my head and my nose change from one of a human to a nose of a cat. When I was finished with my transformation I was a white tiger… well a blonde tiger with brown stripes and silver eyes. I could feel my tail swinging behind me.

At first when the scientists were deciding what DNA to put in me they were going to give me the ability to shift into any animal, but they decided that I would be to powerful and limited it to one; A white tiger.

The terminator and I circled each other before he pounced. I dodged and countered with an attack of my own sinking my teeth into its side. He let out a cry of pain before trying to swat me away. After a couple of tries he finally succeeded with me taking a chunk of his side with me as I skidded on the floor. I spit out the terminator chunk with disgust. Eww terminator germs. We kept fighting until I won, then they sent another after me, and another, and another. After a while I lost and passed out and returned to my human form only to wake up to be carried by a Terminator back to my cell. I almost immediately passed out again once I reached my bunk. I was awake enough to see Mimi and Alex hurry over to me worriedly. And also awake enough to see we had a new addition to our merry band of mutant cell mates. The boy looked to be about sixteen though he was really tall. He had bright red hair pulled into a ponytail that reached his shoulders and bangs on either side of his face going down to his chin. He has forest green eyes and I could see he had a small silver hoop on each ear. He was pretty handsome.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled at him. He gave me a charming smile

"I, my dear, am Klause, the new addition to this… wonderful home of yours." He said smirking. Oh dear, this was going to be interesting.

**SAME PLACE**

**Klause POV: **

So today I found out that I'm not smart...at all. Ok, maybe a little but my actions today speak otherwise. Ok so who marches into battle without a foolproof plan of battle strategy and all the worst case scenarios? I do that's who and it got me captured.

But I'm Klause, so I get captured in style. So I thought it would be smart to break a few windows, free a few mutants and get my ass outta there. That was the plan and as I found out not the best plan out there. So I broke a window which seemed to be a room where I could get to the door I would need to get to the experiments but it turned out it was the window that house the terminators. Ok people; say it with me I'm a freaking idiot. Yes I figured that out.

So after me pulling out some badass ninja moves, or maybe not so badass now that I think about it… The terminators dragged me through the hallway to a cell like room, with a keycard combination and everything. They dumped me in and told me to stay put. I scoffed, like I'd ever listen to them. I looked around the room and saw that it was all white. Everything from the walls to the beds, to the floor was white.

There were two girls in there already. They both looked Hispanic, one girl with light tan skin, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other with choppy black layered hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin. They both looked to be around 15. They looked at me and crossed their arms at the same time. I wonder if they are twins…

"Who are you?" The curly haired brunette asked me. I smirked and crossed my arms to, mimicking their position.

"Who are _you_?" I asked them.

"I'm Mimi, and that's Alex" The brunette answered. I nodded

"Now who are you?" The girl Alex asked.

"Klause" I answered. I sat down on one of the abandoned bunks. The two girls just stared at me unsure of what to say or do. While I was sitting there I took my time to study the two girls… or check them out whichever definition was fine with me. Mimi was wearing bright blue shorts, a gray/black striped tank top and a tattered grey jacket that she held in her arms, she had a slender and petite figure. I could see that she had wings and they were cream colored with brown streaks and speckles through it. Alex was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and gray combat boots. She had black and brown speckled wings poking from her back.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked glaring at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked smirking and winking at her. Her glare darkened and my smirk grew. Mimi opened her mouth to say something when the door to the cell opened. I jumped off the bed only to see terminators bring someone in. It was a girl with blonde hair and natural brown highlights. She was wearing a black leather jacket with black boots and holed\frayed jeans. She looked beat up and half dragged herself to her bed before plopping down. Mimi and Alex rushed to her side and gazed down at her worriedly. I lazily made my way by their side. The girl opened her eyes and I was surprised to see them to be a strange silver color.

""Who the hell are you?" she growled at me. I gave her a charming smile

"I, my dear, am Klause, the new addition to this… wonderful home of yours." I said smirking. Her eyes narrowed. This was going to be fun.

**COLORADO MOUNTAINS **

**Aero POV:**

I looked at the two kids in front of me. The girl Skyler was tall and had cool purple eyes. She had short messy brown hair with bright red tips. The boy Radon had choppy gray hair down to his shoulders, light white fuzz around his face and wings with white speckles in the center. He was wearing green cargo pants with a black t-shirt. They were both dirty and hungry. We took them back into the house and fed them. We stood around the kitchen watching them cautiously as they devoured the food we provided.

"So how old are you two?" I asked them. Skyler paused from her meal to look up at me.

"I'm 12 and Radon here is 8" She answered. I nodded.

"How did you guys escape?" Joey asked next. They launched into a story explaining how they were exercising in the school field and one of the whitecoats stupidly- but smart for them- left the gate opened that led into the parking lot and Skyler and Radon, along with all the other experiments with them at the time, escaped and these two happened to make their way here.

After their tale they asked if they could take a nap. I agreed and let them crash on the couch. The rest of my flock went to go and do their own thing. Shanay-nay convinced Jane to let her do her hair. Jane looked at me with scared brown eyes, as she fingered her long wavy brown hair as Shanay-nay led her into the bathroom. Shanay-nay slapped Jane's hand away from her hair.

"Stop worrying girly, I'm gonna make you look beautiful…well prettier than you already are" She said winking at her. Then as an extra note she said "We are gonna make Joey's knees weak just looking at you" She smirked at Jane's horrified face and Joey un-amused one.

"It's going to take a lot more than getting her hair done to get my attention!" Joey called out to her. I hit him in the gut. "Kidding" he wheezed. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorway to the living room watching the two younger kids sleep.

"Being a stalker now huh?" A deep voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around only to have a face full of t-shirt. Joey's red t-shirt to be exact.

"geez Aero, if you wanted to be this up close and personal to my muscled chest, all you had to do was ask" Joey said with a cocky smile. Annoying cocky bastard. I grumbled this aloud.

"You know you love me" he chuckled putting his red lips close to my ear. I rolled my eyes but I would have to be lying if I said He wasn't attractive. With brown hair just above his eyes, lime green eyes, pale skin with red lips, tall and muscular and a very cute smile, he wasn't very hard to look at, at all, but I would never admit that out loud. Especially to him.

"Who are you trying to convince Joey? Me or yourself?" I asked him sticking my tongue out at him. He just chuckled before peeling a banana and taking a bite out of it.

"Childish much?" He asked, and then He then picked up a strand of my blonde hair.

"Is this natural?" He asked me pointing to the natural brown highlights. I rolled my aqua blue eyes.

"No its not, I took mud and streaked it in my hair making them highlights in my hair" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"God Aero, I'm just messing with you" He said messing up my hair with his hand. I slapped his hand away.

"You're annoying" I grumbled. He just flashed me a bright smile, and then it slowly faded.

"So what are we going to do with Thing 1 and Thing 2 over there?" He asked motioning to Skyler and Radon with his head. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know" I admitted. "I'm thinking of letting them stay with us for a while, maybe seeing if we can get any information out of them. Plus Radon only eight and Skyler's twelve. I'd feel guilty leaving them on their own." Joey nodded.

"Looks like our little flock of four now gained two more mouths to feed" Joey quipped.

"Yup" I said sighing, running a hand through my hair.

"How much longer till' we leave?" He asked quietly.

"Tomorrow" I answered. "It'll be best to leave tomorrow." He frowned and nodded, finishing his banana, he went to the kitchen before heading outside.

"I'm going flying for a bit" He said before walking out. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the doorway when I heard a little shriek come from the bathroom.

"I swear to God Shanay-nay, if you cut anymore hair off I will shave all of yours off in the middle of the night!" I heard Jane yell. I rolled my eyes. Oh Boy.

**Well if your reading this that means you want to hear why I've been gone so long. So I started writing the second chapter and then I started reweritng the second chapter and no matter how many times I wrote the chapter I hated it so I just stopped trying and decided to give this story a break. Then I just couldn't force myself to write this story, I didn't have a plot and I couldn't think of anything to write so I stopped and now im back so :D you might hate me and thats a really bad exscuse but yea sorryy...**

**Now REVIEW! please..? :) you'll get a cookie..:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Winging It

Chapter three:

**Somewhere in New York**

**Caden POV:**

After we left Massachusetts, we made our way toward the west of the U.S. stopping in a suburban town in New York. We set up camp in a forest preserve and got to know Raven and Clio a little more. They told how they both grew up in an institute in Canada, when Raven was transferred to the Institute of Higher Living in New York City. They both ended up escaping only to be captured and brought to the school in Boston. They joined forces and where trying to come up with an escape plan when we came. Raven was 14 and Clio was 10.

"Do you guys have any powers?" Lyssa asked them poking the fire we had in between us all. We were all sitting in a circle around it, Alyssa to my right and Raven to my left, Clio next to him. "Well besides you starting fires Raven" She added. Raven, we learned, has some control over fire. Nothing really major or anything, but we learned he could start small fires, like our campfire for instance. And when he started it his eyes glowed red like he had fire in them, it was both cool and creepy at the same time.

"Well Clio can see in the dark really well, probably because she's part cat, and she can also shift her muscles so she can run on all fours." Raven said. "And I can knock out people with my mind, but it really drains me." He added. Alyssa and I nodded as he told us this. I stored this information in my head for later in accessing how they could be a good advantage to us in a fight.

"Do you guys have any powers?" Clio asked us in her small voice. We nodded.

"Caden here has a crazy explosive punch, and he can fly really fast" Alyssa said pointing as me with her thumb.

"How fast can you go?" Raven asked. I shrugged.

"Around, like 200 MPH?" I said. "And Alyssa here can turn invisible, but not without making her want to pass out" I added. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"It's only if I'm invisible for a long time" She said. We sat their awhile in an awkward silence until I decided that we should probably go to bed since we have a long day tomorrow. Everybody agreed and I took first watch.

-PAGE BREAK!-

When we all awoke in the morning everybody was hungry. We decided to go into town and stop at like a 7-eleven or something to get some food. We stocked up on donuts, chips and canned food before heading out each of us purchasing a water bottle. Wondering how we got money for food? That is a secret and something you might find out in the future. After a healthy breakfast of donuts, water and chips we head off into the sky. Raven was carrying Clio this time. It was a good thing she was so small or else we would have trouble with transportation. We passed over New York City debating whether or not we should stop there. We decided to keep flying until we either got tired or found an interesting place that was worth our time.

**DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA **

**Alice POV:**

Klause was really getting on my nerves. I wanted to strangle the dude. He wouldn't shut up and was unusually cheerful at the fact that we were stuck at the school. And another thing; he was an idiot. A cocky arrogant handsome idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. I mean who comes to high tech science lab expecting to barge in and take some experiments with him, without a reasonable plan? Klause does apparently.

At the moment he was lounging on my bunk bed shirtless, his bright red wings spread out behind him, flirting with Mimi. Why he had to be on my bed, I didn't know. The guy also couldn't keep a shirt on the save his life, I really didn't get him. As he tried to sweet talk Mimi she just stood there, arms crossed and smirking humoring him. It was quite funny actually. Mimi had the ability to see someone's past and from the looks of the smirk on her face, she has seen his. I made a note to ask her about that later.

Alex was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. I looked over at her amused.

"Find anything interesting Al?" I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded eagerly.

"Yup! If you look closely enough, a picture of an angry cat dying shows up, and then an angry hobo murdering a cactus appears too!" She said somewhat excited. I laughed.

"You've spent too long in this place my dear." I said laughing at Alex.

"Well I don't see you coming up with an amazing escape plan anytime soon, so I might as well find something to entertain myself in the meantime." She said frowning. I

"Well it's not exactly easy getting out of this place unless you're a whitecoat or a terminator" I snapped at her.

"Guys calm down" Mimi said before Alex could come up with something else to say. "Alex don't blame Ace for not coming up with something you haven't come up with either, and Alice don't knock on Alex's fun" She said frowning at the both of us.

"Sorry Ace" Alex said at the same time I said "Sorry Alex"

"Well that was entertaining" Klause said highly amused. I glared at the red head.

"Can you just shut up for once? Huh?" I asked snapping at him. He just grinned that cocky grin of his.

"Well I could, but what fun would that be, not being able to rile you up? Your reactions are so cute" He said laughing. I stepped close to him giving him my best death glare.

"I swear say one more thing and I'll-"I was cut off when our cell door was opened. Standing there was a whitecoat who looked really young. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore glasses with a chain over her green eyes and was wearing a white lab coat with black dress pants underneath. She looked to be in her early twenties, which was strange because we usually had old people working here. She held a clipboard in her hand and opened up her mouth to speak when she looked up and froze. I followed her gaze and saw that she was staring a Klause. The whitecoat looked like a love-struck puppy and couldn't tear her eyes from him. Klause, noticing how the doctor was practically eye raping him, used this to his advantage. He went over to the young whitecoat and started _flirting_ with her. I looked at him with my mouth slightly agar.

"My, your pretty young to be an evil scientist aren't you? " Klause asked her leaning almost casually against the door frame, but still seemed to be on guard. The whitecoat smiled almost shyly at Klause. Wow, you've got to be kidding me.

"Well, I'm only twenty-three, that's not that young." She said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, well you're a very attractive twenty-three year old" Klause said giving her a seductive smirk. She blushed. Klause leaned closer to her and her eyes widened as he did.

"What was this kid doing?" I mumbled to myself.

"You know what would be great?" He asked her looking into her eyes. She visibly swallowed.

"What?" She asked kind of breathless. I almost laughed out loud. Almost.

"If you got us out of here" he told her giving his prize winning grin. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. So that's what he's doing, seducing the whitecoat to let us out. Smart. I winced; did I really just think that? Maybe he's not as much of an idiot as I thought. The whitecoat surprisingly nodded eagerly.

"I would love to" She said. I snorted; she probably thought she was going to get some. Klause grabbed his shirt and motioned to the rest of us. Alex and Mimi were in as much shock as I was. We followed the whitecoat until she led us to an exit.

"You can exit through here and no one will see you" She said still in a daze. Huh, I wonder what Klause did to her; maybe he has some power to make people do what he wants. Or the power of seduction I thought wryly. We all exited the building in case she came back into her senses.

"Thanks a bunch babe" Klause said winking at the whitecoat before flinging himself in the air with us.

"I am such a genius" He said cockily as we flew away. I just laughed and enjoyed my freedom.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE U.S.**

**CASH POV: (remember him? He was in the first chapter)**

Cash waited about an hour for Klause to come back, then another, and another, until Cash knew for sure he wasn't coming out of that God forsaken building. At the moment he was flying around somewhere in the western part of the U.S not really sure where to go. He had some money left but he needed it to last so he decided against buying food even though he was starving. He had no idea where he was or where he was going.

His light brown wings pushed powerfully in the air as he flew around, his white and blue hair being pushed back by the wind. He knew he needed to land soon and find shelter, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He's been on his own for two, going on three days and he already missed Klause's presence. Cash frowned at himself, silently hoping that the older boy was okay and would make it out of the school un-harmed.

Cash was now in the state of Arizona and decided to land in a little forest in a small town. He made a small camp, deciding against making a fire and settled in a nice tree. He decided that tomorrow he would head east, going towards Missouri. Being content with the thought that he had a goal to reach let him drift of the sleep peacefully.

**COLORADO MOUNTAINS **

**Aero POV:**

It had been decided and we were leaving our little cabin in the Colorado Mountains, and we were taking Skyler and Radon with us. But there was a slight problem; Skyler was missing. When I walked into the small living room all I saw was Radon curled up on the couch and no Skyler. She might have been in the bathroom but when I headed over to the small bathroom the cabin had it was empty. I walked into the kitchen and saw Joey and Jane eating cereal.

"Have any of you seen Skyler?" I asked them kind of frantic. Jane shook her head and Joey shrugged.

"No why?" He asked.

"I can't find her anywhere!" I told him.

"Did you ask Radon?" Jane asked putting a spoonful of fruit loops in her mouth.

"Good idea" I said and ran off to wear Radon was curled up on the couch. I shook his shoulder attempting to wake him up. He woke up and looked at me confused.

"Do you know where Skyler is?" I asked him. I eight year old stood up and looked around the room before shaking his head. "Do you know where she could be?" I tried again.

"Bathroom?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I already checked" I told him "She's not here."

"Maybe she left" he said

"Do you have any idea at all where she could be?" I asked him kind of worried. What if she was kidnapped or she actually worked for the school and was sent to spy on us…? I looked at Radon.

"How did you meet Skyler?" I asked him.

"She found me in the woods alone and gave me food, I stuck with her since then" he told me. So she could be a spy. I slowly backed out of the room.

"Radon get ready we're leaving today" I told him then proceeded to exit the room. "Joey!" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He called back, I ran into their and looked at him.

"We need to leave." I told him "Now." He nodded and I looked at Jane, "go find Shanay-nay and tell her to get the backpacks" She nodded and I went to the room where we've been sleeping gathering the stuff we took out of our bags and stuffed them back in. Less than ten minutes later we were all outside of the cabin ready to go. I looked over a Radon.

"Can you fly?" I asked him. He nodded and extended his grey and white speckled wings.

"Ok everyone lets go, Joey your carrying Jane" I told him and we took off.

"Where are we going?" Shanay-nay asked after we have been flying for a while.

"I don't know, where do you guys want to go?" I asked them.

"Let's go to Disneyland" Radon said. I nodded, Florida was a good destination.

"Ok." I said agreeing "Disneyland it is." Radon gave me a smile and I smiled back at him. He was a cute kid. All of a sudden he started to have a coughing fit. Like gut wrenching coughs. He started losing altitude fast and I dove down to catch him.

"Land!" I shouted to the rest of my flock. I held Radon as I landed his coughing not letting up. He began to keel over on the ground and blood seemed to be coming up as he coughed. I looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what to do. The rest of my flock crowded around me.

"What's happening?" Jane asked.

"I don't know…" I said my voice coming out barely in a whisper "I think….I think he's dying."

* * *

**So the last part was suspenseful huh? Do you think Radon is going to die? How bout Skyler? What do you think happened to her? **

**Also I had writers block with this chapter if you didn't notice in the begining. Annd guess what! Instead of like half a year later to post the next chapter, it took me a week! =D So yea..**

**R&R If you do you'll get a cookie and a new chapter, if you don't review i might now post again...**

**So after that happy note I should be posting every week until school comes then i'm not so sure... we'll see how much gets written this month.**

**So until next time!**

**~Curlylocks 3**


End file.
